


English

by Awkward_Ame



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Forgive Me, also there's this whole anything in english is bracketed thing, i didn't write anyone else into this hahahhaa, just gonna point that out there, too long to be a drabble not long enough to be anything important, who needs them anyway whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ame/pseuds/Awkward_Ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because doing things that make sense is overrated and communicating properly is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

“[I think you’re an idiot.]”

Aikuro blinked and looked at Uzu before chuckling and asking

“What is that, English?”

Uzu nodded and grinned at the other man. 

“Yeah. Surprised?”

“Slightly,” Aikuro admitted. “I didn’t think you’d be bilingual. Or is that the only thing you bothered to learn?” he teased.

“I’m not bad at English, ok?” Uzu said, nudging Aikuro hard enough to knock him slightly off balance, but not enough to knock him over.

“Ok, suuuure you aren’t,” Aikuro drawled as he playfully nudged Uzu back. “But you haven’t said anything else, which definitely doesn’t help prove your point any.”

Uzu huffed and rolled his eyes but he fixed Aikuro with a firm stare and said very clearly

“[I think you’re an idiot, but I love you anyway.]”

To which Aikuro responded

“You just added on some other bunch of words; I think that hardly counts.”

\--

“[I love you, you dork.]”

As his boyfriend had neither confirmed nor denied whether or not he understood a single word of it, Uzu assumed that anything he said in English was heard but not comprehended. And thus Uzu developed a peculiar new favourite pastime.

“This again?” Aikuro asked, a faintly amused look on his face. “You’ve been saying that a lot lately.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Aikuro said. “It’s just a little odd.”

Uzu shrugged at this, saying something along the lines of ‘well, _I_ happen to be a little odd in case you haven’t noticed’ and then Aikuro let the subject drop. He wasn’t going to push the issue further, mostly because this time Uzu hadn’t said it at a rather inopportune time like he had done before with alarming frequency. He had, apparently, taken to loudly and suddenly proclaiming [I love you] whether or not it was a good situation in which to do so. That isn’t to say it hadn’t proved entertaining at times; he seemed to vary how he said it (Aikuro presumed this was done in hopes of further confusing him and obscuring the meaning of the phrase to anything from a compliment to an insult). This combined with _when_ he said it had led to more than one instance of minor confusion among people who could no doubt understand what Uzu was saying but had no idea why he was saying it with such an angry tone.

The quiet dragged on for a little while. Uzu had decided it would be in his best interest to take up the open space on the couch next to Aikuro and had happily settled there, leaning up against his boyfriend and affectionately being a general nuisance. Another few minutes passed before he busied himself with checking his phone for unanswered texts. Finding nothing of interest that needed immediate attention, his phone was put away and, not yet wanting to break the silence, he ended up staring blankly at a wall and considered his options.

He could start a conversation only to start answering in English, but this had been done before (and had been promptly stopped after Aikuro had decided enough was enough). He could straight up try to start a conversation in English or begin pointing out things in the room but this had also been done before (and quickly lost its appeal when he just got no reaction). Losing the appreciation for quietly sitting together, he shifted in his seat and rested his chin on Aikuro’s shoulder and broke the stillness of the room.

“[Hey.]”

Silence. The page of a book was turned. Silence.

“[Hey.]”

Still no response. 

Couldn’t hurt to try one more time, right?

“[Hey.]”

He got a glance and a raised eyebrow but nothing more. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Aikuro’s waist.

“[I love you.]” he mumbled. 

“What was that?” Aikuro asked, finally turning slightly and looking at him.

“I said [I love you.]” Uzu answered simply, expecting another variation of ‘this again?’ to be said and to be ignored for a little while. Instead, he felt extremely disoriented for a moment as he felt their positions suddenly change and then found himself being dragged into a tight hug.

“Hey Uzu?”

“Yeah?”

Aikuro paused to briefly kiss him.

“[I love you too.]”

**Author's Note:**

> -Please don't yell at me.


End file.
